


Dance with me

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	Dance with me

Kara was now one dancer and she was pretty good about it.  
She really loved it and the clothes were so amazing. She wanted so much to see G'raha Tia with all of this, he knew he was looking at her.  
Sometimes she was wondering if he was his good star that maybe one question she will ask when she will finish her duty as astromancian.

Then she decided to see G'raha Tia and say "Hello"

G'raha Tia was just so speechless and blushing and say "You are so sexy and stunning"

Then Kara take the hand of G'raha Tia and say "Dance with me, my darling and after I will do one little demonstration" with one wink

G'raha Tia agrees because he wanted to see that and Kara was just so wonderful.


End file.
